Two Worlds, One Love
by callmebirdie
Summary: A combination of Kingdom Hearts and Yu-gi-oh! Seto is flung into Hollow Bastion. He becomes Sora's true love and helps save the worlds from Heartless.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds, One Love

**Hello. I thought this up on the spur of the moment. It is a crossover. This is only the first chapter. Be kind.**

Chapter 1.

Sora stood atop a hill overlooking Hollow Bastion. He, Donald, and Goofy had spent four months ridding the world of heartless. But no matter how many they defeat, more pop up.

Sora sighed. He was about to return to Merlin's when he seen a flash of white light. He started towards it.

XXXX

"You cannot win, Kaiba." Yugi shouted. He glared at the man across from him.

Seto Kaiba smirked. "I will win and take back my title as the number one duelist. You cannot beat my Obelisk the Tormentor."

"I can. I bring forth Slifer the Sky Dragon." A huge red dragon descended from the clouds.

"You cannot beat me. Attack Obelisk." The great, blue monster struck. Slifer did not go down easily.

"Slifer, attack with your second mouth." Slifer attacked Obelisk. The tormentor was destroyed. Kaiba's life points hit zero.

"How could I have lost again?" Kaiba fell to his knees.

"You have a single game left." Yugi walk to him. ""It's time for you two see reason. Mind puzzle!"

Seto felt like he had been put into a tornado. Everything was black. It was sometime before he felt the ground against his back. And someone shaking his shoulder.

Seto opened his eyes. There stood a boy. He had chocolate brown spikes and the bluest eyes ever. "Who are you and what happened?"

"I'm Sora. I was hoping you would tell me."

XXXX

The light faded as Sora ran though the streets. The exact location was burned into his mind. As he got closer, things started moving in the shadows. "Heartless." He put on an extra burst of speed. He came around the corner to a group of heartless. There were soldiers and shadows. The shadows noticed him first. As they drew closer, Sora activated his Keyblade.

The shadows dissipated with a single swipe of the key. The soldiers came up next. It took some time but he finished those off as well. The hearts they stole were released. Sora stood panting sometime, before he noticed a person on the ground. His short brown hair layed flat on the ground. A white trench coat sprayed out from his sides.

Sora shook his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The young man opened his eyes. He starred at Sora for a minute. "What happened and who are you?"

"I'm Sora. I was hoping you would tell me." He helped the man stand. When their hands met, the keyblade began to glow. "That's never happened before. What's your name?"

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Where am I?"

"We're in Hollow Bastion. Do you know how you got here?"

"No clue."

"Maybe Merlin can help you." Sora led Seto though the winding streets. They ended up at a green wood door. "Merlin." Sora addressed one of the people there.

Merlin was by far the oldest one there. He wore a blue rode and a blue pointed hat. "There you are Sora. You just missed Donald."

"Good. I thought you could help. This is Seto Kaiba." He introduced the newcomer.

"As in Seto Kaiba of earth?"

"Yes." Kaiba starred at the wizard.

"Cid." Merlin turned to the man at the computer. "Pull up the prophecy."

"I'll find it." Cid typed for a little while. Then turned to the room. "Found it."

"Yes, that's it." Merlin read the screen. "_One flung though time and space shall join the keyblade. Love will sprout, giving power to destroy evil. Only true love will set the blade free._"

"You believe that's me." Seto stated.

"There has beenno other. Plus we are on the edge of a war. Heartless have been popping up none stop."

"Heartless?"

"Those shadows that moved as we walked here." Sora mentioned.

"Oh right. The ones that ran away."

"They ran away from you?" Merlin was shocked. "They usually come right at you."

"Also my keyblade reacts when we touch." Sora activated his keyblade. "Seto will you touch my shoulder?"

Sora placed his hand on the boys shoulder. The keyblade glowed bright. The longer the pair touched the brighter it glowed.

"It seems we found the one of the prophecy." Merlin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning, after Donald was done yelling at Sora, he and Seto went for a walk around Hollow Bastion. Sora explained the different worlds and the heartless.

Seto tried to explain Duel Monsters. "You use monsters, traps, and spells to lower your opponent's life points. Each monster has specific attack strength. See?" He showed the boy several different cards.

"So you set them against your opponent's cards." Sora looked at one card in particular. "What's this card?"

"That is my rarest and favorite card, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"It's a beautiful card, yet fearful."

"I think that as well. Now, you forgot something while talking. What about the keyblade?"

"The keyblade is a days worth of information. There's stuff that I do and do not know."

"Where does it come from?"

"I don't know. King Mickey says that there is always a Keyblade Master. And there can be several at once. It's hard to explain."

Seto starred at the boy for a minute. He had to admit, the boy was cute. The chocolate spikes set off his dark blue eyes nicely.

"I have to leave tomorrow." Sora starred at the ground. "Donald, Goofy and I need to protect another world that has been attacked. We may be gone a while."

"Save the world. That's what you need to do."

"I know, but it doesn't feel right leaving you here."

"I'll be fine. Stuff needs to be done here. I can help out. When are you leaving?"

"Early in the morning."

"I'll see you off." Seto smiled.

"Thanks." Sora smiled back.

XXXX

The next morning Sora, and the gang left with a wave.

Leon, Cloud and Seto set to work rebuilding the town. They built houses, & stores, picked up debris, and helped others with mundane things. It was hard work. They all fell into bed afterwards.

One the third day of Sora's absence, Seto felt a sting of pain in his chest. His thoughts automatically turned to the boy. The pain kept going on and off for the next five days.

On the sixth day, Sora and the gang returned. Sora surprised Seto at the house site. "Seto!" He yelled.

Seto, who sat on the boards of the roof, nearly fell off at his name. "Sora. Welcome back. I'll be right down." He climbed down to meet the boy.

Sora nearly stopped dead in his tracks. Seto was stripped from the waist up. He had sculpted abs and chest. Sora imagined his hands running over them. "You look like you could use a nice long rest." He mentally wiped the images away.

"So could you." Seto noticed that Sora had cuts up and down his arms and legs.

"Heartless can be ruthless. I ran into so many."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my worst injuries have been taken care of."

"When did you leave that world?"

"Yesterday, but as we were boarding this huge heartless swiped my back."

"Yesterday afternoon right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Yesterday I felt this pain in my chest. It was worse than the others."

"Others?"

"After you left, I started feeling pain. It started on the third day. Along with it, I would lose my strength."

"That was the day we got ambushed by the Big Bodies. I thought I was out when I felt the strength to go on. It was like that every time I got seriously hurt."

"Yesterday, I felt pain, it was beyond words. I lost all my strength. Leon had to catch me before I fell off a support wall."

"Seto," Leon, the brown haired swordsman, walked up. "Is the roof ready yet?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there to help put it up." Seto turned back to the boy. "I have to go. I'll see you at Merlin's." He kissed Sora's head.

"Uh. . . yeah."

Seto waved as he climbed back up onto the half finished roof.

"I seen that," Sora jumped. Behind him stood a smiling girl. Her short black hair was held back by a headband. She looked like a ninja.

"Jesus, Yuffie. Scare the crap out of me." Sora relaxed.

"You like Seto. Admit it." Yuffie smiled.

"I do. He lent me his strength. He likes me as well, I know he does. He said he could feel when I was hurt. What should I say to him?"

"Tell him the truth. All guys like the truth."

"If I get the nerve."

"Anyway, Cid wants to see you. He wants to know about the world you were sent to."

"Since you'll get there first tell him I'm coming."

"Gotcha." Yuffie took off. Sora took one last look at Seto before leaving as well.

XXXX

Seto watched as Sora and Yuffie talked. Yuffie had helped him on several chores, but he didn't really know her.

"Hey, space head." Leon yelled.

"Wha? Oh, sorry Leon." Seto fitted the beam into place.

"You know. Sora hasn't shown any interest in girls."

"What!" Seto nearly fell off the beam again. "What are you talking about?"

"I seen you kiss his head. You like him."

"I don't like him. I think I love him. When he's hurt, I lend him my strength. I don't think I could live without him."

"Tell him."

XXXX

Sora and Cid were talking as Seto walked in. "What's up?"

"Hey." Sora smiled at him. "Not much. Just showing Cid my pictures from the world."

Seto stood behind the pair as they looked. He stopped them only once. "Wait. Go back one."

Cid rewound the picture. It was a picture of a really tall building. On the side of it, in giant letters, where the initials: K and C. "What do you see?" Cid asked.

"That's my company building. That's Kaiba Corp."

"That means," Sora looked at Seto. "We went to earth. We went to your world."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Seto left for a walk. He had looked at all the pictures from Sora's trip. The pictures had shown several people he knew, including Yugi and his friends. They didn't look hurt but you never know.

Sora caught up with him atop a hill just outside the city. "I was here when I seen this bright flash of light."

"What was it?" Seto sat with his back to a tree.

"You. I found you surrounded by heartless."

"That's how I came to be here." He laughed. "I thought it was less noticeable."

"Why did you leave after seeing the boy with the spiky hair?"

"That's Yugi. He is my rival. He was the last person I seen before coming here. He beat me for the umpteenth time at Duel Monsters. I think he sent me here."

"He was attacked. Don't worry. I saved him." Sora added as he seen Seto's face.

"It's not like that. He hangs out with my brother, Mokuba. I'm worried about him. He's all I have."

Sora didn't say anything. The last comment had stung. He just starred at the lights. "I better be getting back. Take your time." He stopped as two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't go." Seto whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Seto, I. . . I love you. It's not because I'm suppose to. I just do. I can't stop thinking about you. Being away from you is painful. I need you by my side."

"I love you too. I will stay by your side as long as you need me."

Sora turned in Seto's arms. He stood on his toes and encircled Seto's neck. Seto leaned down and placed his lips on Sora's. Sora responded immediately.

"I guess I was forgotten," both jumped at the new voice. It belonged to a boy a year or two older than Sora. His silver hair fell past his shoulders, hiding his ice blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white and yellow vest. His hands were in the pockets of blue jeans.

"Riku." Sora detached himself from Seto. "Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you."

"I know." Riku shrugged. "I've stayed hidden until now." He looked to Seto. "You must be the man of the prophecy."

"Everyone believes I am. I'm Seto."

"Riku. Take care of Sora. He can be a little naïve sometimes."

"He'll be safe. I'll see to it."

"Thanks." Riku turned to leave.

"Riku, where are you going?" Sora stopped him.

"I'm not welcome around here right now. Besides I'm looking for someone. I have to find him before someone else does."

"I can help."

"No, you have heartless to take care of. The one I'm looking for works with the nobodies."

"What? Why do you need someone in the Organization?"

"Because he can help us destroy the others. I better go before Leon comes looking for you two. Take care." Riku waved as he disappeared down the hill.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Sora huffed.

"Sounds familiar." Seto laughed.

"Very funny. He's always been like that."

"You two grew up together?"

"Yeah. Come on. We better head back. Riku's right, they will send a search party out for us." Sora smiled.

"Okay."

XXXX

Cid and Merlin were frowning at the computer screen when Seto and Sora walked in. "What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Domino City was attacked again." Cid sighed.

"You both have to go." Merlin frowned. His eyes lingered on the pairs joined hands.

"That's fine. I can lead him to the attack zone." Seto smiled.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." Sora shook his head.

"What did I just say at the hill? I'm hurt when you're away from me."

"Fine, but I feel like you want to go for another reason."

"I can't help if I want to check on my brother. I won't be in the way."

"You will leave tomorrow." Merlin smiled. "Now you need your rest."

"Merlin, do you know anything about Organization XIII?" Sora turned to the wizard.

"Not anymore than you told me. Why?"

"No reason. I thought I seen some nobodies earlier. Seto, would you come with me for a sec?"

"Okay." Seto followed Sora to his room. "You're not going to tell them about Riku?"

"No. Leon would insist on trying to find him. Is your brother the only reason you're going?"

"He's the only one I have left there."

"What about Yugi?"

"He's my rival, nothing more. I love you. Now you need some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"I want you to stay with me." Sora sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him.

Seto sat down next to his lover. "Lay down."

Sora laid on one of his fluffy pillows. Seto laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around the boy. They fell asleep in each others arms.

** Hello readers. This is sailormoonfanatic123. I would just like to thank you for reading this story so far. Trust me I'm not done yet. Truthfully I have written all the chapters to this story already; I just want to see what people think. This is my first story with chapters, so go easy on me. I usually write on shots, but my lemons are not that good. I'm working on it.**

**The next chapter should be on soon, so stay tuned.**

**Also look for my new cross over between Eragon and Harry Potter. It's **_**Unexpected Love**_**. Look for that starting soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Seto awoke the next morning by himself. He found Sora, Donald and Goofy packing the gummy ship. The mechanics, Chip and Dale, were directing.

"Morning." Sora smiled over a box.

"Morning. Almost packed? Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped." Seto asked.

"You don't know the layout of the gummy ship like we do. We'll be ready in a few minutes. Just sit and relax."

About five minutes later the ship was ready and underway. As they left Hollow Bastion, Seto watched the space fly by.

It didn't take them long to reach Earth. No heartless waited on the path. The ship landed near Domino City Pier.

"It feels like it has been forever since I've been here." Seto sighed.

"According to Merlin, you've been gone almost a year." Sora stood beside him.

"What? That can't be."

"Time moves differently between universes."

"Come on, we have to find those heartless." Seto lead the way into the city. They searched high and low. There was neither a hide nor hair of the heartless. The group ended up in Domino Square.

"Did Merlin and Cid get it wrong?" Goofy hyuked.

"They said the heartless were here." Sora sighed.

"Then where. . ?"

"Well if it isn't Kaiba."

"Please tell me that there is not some mutt with blond hair behind me." Seto turned to Sora. He turned to look at the voice. Joey, Tea, Tristian, and Yugi stood starring at him.

"Kaiba, what happened? Why did you disappear after our duel? And where have you been for the last year?" Yugi asked.

"I disappeared because it was my destiny. I was given a purpose. I guess I get to thank the Pharaoh for that." Seto turned back to Sora. "Come on. We have to find those heartless."

"Why are you here now? Are you going to see Mokuba? He searched this world twice over looking for you. He's lost without you!" Yugi shouted.

"I've accepted my destiny. I'll return when it's done. Maybe I won't return at all."

On the other side of the square, there was a huge explosion. People were running and screaming. Sora and the gang ran towards the sound. The explosion was caused by a giant being. His small head sat upon a round body. He looked like a giant snowman.

"It's a Nobody." Sora yelled. He jumped to attack the thing. The nobody grabbed him in midair. He dropped the keyblade.

"Sora!" Seto scooped up the blade and swiped the arm holding Sora. The hand released the boy before dissolving into nothing. The entire nobody followed.

"Seto." Sora staggered.

"Sora." Seto picked him up. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a little rest won't cure. You can use the Keyblade."

"I guess so." He kissed the boy. "I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt."

"Me too."

"Seto," a smaller voice cut into their time.

Seto turned towards the source. There stood a young boy with pitch black hair. He wore blue jeans, and a blue stripped shirt. A yellow vest was open overtop of it. "Mokuba."

"It is you, Seto." Mokuba ran to him. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Mokuba. I missed you too. But I can't stay."

"What? Why?"

"I have to fulfill my mission. Sora needs me and it hurts to leave him. I love him."

"You've been missing for a year. I've had to run the company. There are several that are trying to buy us. I can't keep this going."

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I know it's a lot to handle especially for one your age. But I can't stay."

"But big brother. . ."

"I have to go." Seto hugged his brother one time before helping Sora to stand. The group left without a look back.

Seto was helping Sora into the gummy ship, when Yugi came running up.

"How could you do that? How could you leave your brother like that?" He yelled.

"I can't stay."

"Why? Because of destiny? I know about destiny. I am the host for a three thousand year old pharaoh, who doesn't remember anything. If you have to leave duel me one more time."

"I can't. I don't have a deck and I don't duel anymore."

"If you believe in the heart of the cards, you can duel." Yugi's voice had gotten deeper. Seto looked to him. The Pharaoh, Yami, had decided to come out.

"Seto." Sora reached into his pocket. He removed a set of something. It was Seto's deck. "Duel one last time. I would like to see it."

"I can't."

"You can. Do it for me."

Seto took the deck. "One last time."

** Here ya go the next chapter. I don't own a computer, so I go to my local library and type my stories. I have some extra time, so I thought I would type this and put it on.**

** I really have never talked at the end of my chapters before so I don't know what to say. But feel free to review. I won't take any personal. You can say what you like.**

** So read all my stories and have fun. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Yami and Seto stood across from one another. On their arms were duel disks. Mokuba had created them.

"Ready, Kaiba?" Yami inserted his deck into the disk.

"Always ready, Yami. Let's duel." The duel began.

Seto and Yami had been rivals for so long that, both knew what the other was trying to do. When ever Yami got a good card, Seto would either crush it with a better one or a magic card. The duel went on with no clear winner. Yami would pull ahead then Seto would. Sora watched with amazement. He had never seen Seto so determined.

Seto pulled out his trump card. "I play my final Blue-Eyes White dragon. Now I have all three on the board. What are you going to do now?"

"I've beaten them before and I will again." Yami shouted, but there was no way he was going to win. His life points were at 200. There was no way he could win. "It's your move, Kaiba."

"I attack with Blue-Eyes. Wipe out his life points." The three dragons heeded his words. They destroyed his Dark Magician in one attack. Yami's life points hit 0.

"I knew you were still a duelist." Yami smiled. "I'll be seeing you."

"You let me win." Seto accused. Yami just waved as he left.

"Seto, we better get back." Sora was leaning against the door of the ship.

"You need to rest. You're hurt from that Nobody. I'll help Donald and Goofy get back. You just lay down."

"Okay." Sora fell asleep on one of the beds in the back.

Three hours later, he came to. Seto was asleep next to him. "Seto, wake up."

"Sora, you're awake." Seto rubbed his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Why are we still on the gummi ship?"

"We ran into some heartless. The weapons system is not up and running yet. We had to take a detour."

"Where are we?"

"We just went around the coliseum. We should be back to Hollow Bastion soon."

"Sora," Goofy stuck his head in the door. "Cid wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Sora and Seto walked to the cockpit. Cid's face was not happy

"Sora we have a problem."

"What is it?" Sora took his seat.

"Leon and Cloud are missing. They went off to take care of some heartless that showed up. That was yesterday."

"Anyone looking for them?"

"Yuffie went out. She came back with terrible news. She found signs of a struggle and Leon's jacket."

"We're on our way back. We'll find them."

"Thanks. Cid over and out." Cid's face flicked off.

"How close are we to Hollow Bastion?" Sora turned to Donald.

"Half an hour at most."

"Okay. Let's just hope we don't run into anymore heartless."

The gummi ship landed in Hollow Bastion without incident. Yuffie met them outside Merlin's house.

"I'll show you where I found his coat." Yuffie set out.

"Seto," Sora stopped him. "Stay here."

"What! No!"

"Please, I don't want to worry about you."

"But I get to worry about you. You're not even fully healed yet."

"I'm begging." Sora whispered.

"If you're not back by tonight, I'm coming to look."

"Thanks," Sora kissed Seto on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Be careful."

"I will." Sora and his friends went after Yuffie. Seto stood outside until they disappeared from view.

"Seto," Aerith walked up beside him. "Come inside and have some tea. It'll calm your nerves."

"Okay. Thanks." He followed her inside.

"Welcome back." Merlin smiled. "Was your trip successful?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't heartless we found. It was a giant Nobody."

"What? The readouts said heartless."

"None."

"I wonder if it was just a way to get Sora out of Hollow Bastion."

"Who would want that? Also, we found out something new. I can use the Keyblade."

"Really?"

"Sora dropped it. I used it to destroy the Nobody." Seto winced and grabbed his chest. "Sora's hurt. He needs help. I have to go."

"Then you'll need help." Riku stood in Merlin's doorway.

"Riku."

"Come on, Sora needs saving."

"Right," Seto and Riku ran in the same direction as Sora. They came upon a large castle. Donald and Goofy were out cold. "Donald. Wake up."

"What? Seto?"

"Where's Sora?"

"He went into the castle. He was fighting Saix. He was hurt."

"You and Goofy rest. Riku and I will find him."

"Right."

Seto and Riku set off into the castle. While the outside didn't look big, the inside was huge. Everywhere you looked was white. Even the flowers.

"Wait," Riku stopped Seto. "This is Castle Oblivion. This should not be here. Sora defeated the members here already."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know?"

"Need some help?" A new voice asked. The man wore a long, black coat. The hood was down. Spiky red hair stuck up. Two green triangles sat under his eyes.

"Axel," Riku smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Here and There."

"Can you find Sora?"

"Follow me," Axel walked off to the left. Seto and Riku followed. They soon got to an open room. Sora and Saix were dueling on the opposite side. Sora appeared to be loosing.

"Sora!" Seto yelled.

The keyblade in Sora's hand started to glow. It grew brighter and brighter. "Thanks Seto." Sora launched an attack. Saix was beaten.

"Sora," Seto smiled. "You're okay."

"Only thanks to you." Sora hugged him.

"I came when I felt you."

"I know." Sora turned to Riku. "Find who you were looking for?"

"Actually, he found me. He helped us find you." Riku smiled.

"Please," Axel cut in. "You would have found him without me."

Sora turned to the eighth Organization XIII member. "Axel." He didn't realize that he knew the man's name.

"Nice to see you again."

"Again?"

"We met here at this castle. You wouldn't have remembered."

"I wish I could." Sora shook his head.

"Don't dwell on it. You still have Xemnas to take care of. I'll be rooting for you."

"Where are you going?" Riku turned to him.

"I can't be around when Xemnas come. See you around." Axel was swallowed by the dark.

"Come on." Riku led the way through the castle until they reached the roof.

Xemnas stood with his back to them. His silver hair reflected the light from the heart-shaped moon before him. "Witness Kingdom Hearts. Every heart released by the heartless has formed all together to create this. With this, all the Nobodies will get what they desire." He turned to the group.

"Kingdom Hearts only helps those with light in their hearts." Sora lifted the Keyblade. It reacted to Kingdom Hearts.

"It's time to show you what powerful Nobodies can do." Xemnas released his Ethereal Blades. Sora stood ready for a fight. Riku stood next to him. He had his Dragon sword at the ready.

"Riku, don't fight. This is my battle." Sora starred at Xemnas.

"Okay, but if you need help I'm right here."

"Seto, watch him."

"I will. I love you." Seto nodded.

"Love you, too." Sora launched into his attack.

** Hello. I originally had a duel written out for this chapter. But since I am horrible at writing it, I didn't put it in. the chapter would have been a lot longer than it already was. **

** Also I would like to warn you that there are only two more chapters after this one. Sorry, but this was a short story. Have fun with what I've written and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6.

The battle waged for hours. When one appeared to be winning the other would come right back. They each tired quickly.

"Riku," Seto got the silver one's attention. "Go look for Leon and Cloud. They have to be somewhere around this castle."

"What about Sora?"

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay. I'll see both of you at Merlin's." Riku nodded.

"We'll be there." Seto nodded back. Riku took one last look at Sora before running into the castle's many corridors.

Seto removed his deck from his pocket. He starred at the Blue-Eyes. The dragon was the strength and the heart of his cards.

There was a clang. Out of the corner of his eyes, Seto seen the keyblade slide away from Sora. Sora stood defenseless.

"Blue-Eyes come forth." The air around Seto shifted and swirled. It took the shape of a beautiful dragon. Its silver scales shined. Its blue eyes looked to Seto for a command. Protect Sora. White lightning." The Blue-eyes opened its wide mouth. White lightning gathered. The dragon aimed for Xemnas. The attack distracted the Nobody enough to allow Sora to grab his weapon.

"Thank you, Blue-Eyes." Seto smiled at the disappearing dragon.

"What was that?" Sora looked at his savior and lover.

"That was the heart of the cards."

"You can't defeat me that way." Xemnas stood from where he had fallen.

"I can't defeat you." Sora took Seto's hand. "But we can."

"Try it."

Sora and Seto took hold of the key blade. It glowed bright from their love. They pointed it at Xemnas. "Together we are invincible." A single golden light shot from the Kingdom Key. It hit Xemnas directly over his heartless chest.

"No." He drowned in darkness.

"We did it." Sora and Seto shared a long kiss. Seto smiled sadly as they broke apart.

"What's wrong?" Sora looked him in the eyes.

"My time is done. I can feel the pull of my world. I'm being sent back."

"No. You can't. What am I suppose to do? I can't live without you."

"I'm sorry. I can't stop it. I love you, always remember that." Seto disappeared from Sora's arms.

"No!" Sora dropped to his knees, crying.

XXXX

Seto woke up to a familiar black haired boy. The boy had a smile on his face. "Mokuba?"

"Seto, you're back. Mokuba hugged him as hard as he could.

"What happened?"

"I found you here this morning. I'm so happy you're back.

"So am I."

**Hello again people. If you read this far, then you must have liked my story. Sorry to disappoint you, but there is only one more chapter after this one. I couldn't think of anything else to write. So have fun finishing this one and try reading some of my other stories.**

**Thanks. Love, sailormoonfanatic123 **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7.

Six years went by in a blink of an eye. Seto took back control of his company. With Mokuba's help he crated a new version of the duel disk.

Seto put on a happy face for Mokuba when really he wasn't happy. He missed Sora. Around his neck he wore a metal replica of the Kingdom Key. When ever he was thinking, he would rub it.

"Seto," Mokuba walked into his office. "Someone's here to see you."

"Not now, Mokuba." Seto was starring out the window. It was the anniversary of his last day with Sora. And he was feeling more down than usual.

"Really, Seto. I thought you would want to see me after all this time."

Seto whipped his chair around. He starred at familiar blue eyes and chocolate brown spikes. He had never been so happy by an interruption.

** Hi. Sorry this is the last chapter. I wanted it to be happy. So I chose to have Sora come and get Kaiba. Don't worry; I'll put some more stories up. Right now, I'm doing one for Kingdom Hearts and Twilight. Look for it. Coming soon.**


End file.
